Talk:Installation 00
rename to "Installation 00" Since we now know the installation number, why not rename? For Per above-- [[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 10:56, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Yes I Agree -- 75.170.129.21 21:53, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Yep, I also agree. The Installation 04 and 05 pages aren't Alpha and Delta Halo, so neither should this be the Ark. --Roeas29 09:16, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Neutral Against Speculation taken from article Forerunner = human race? Further evidence to suggest that the Forerunner and human race are one and the same manifests itself in one of the final cutscenes of Halo: Combat Evolved. Guilty Spark, upon scanning the files of human history aboard the severely damaged Pillar of Autumn, remarks on, "Our lost time." This subtle distinction, coupled with the knowledge that guilty spark refers to Master Chief and Miranda Keyes as the "Reclaimer" and acts as if they have met before, allows one to reasonably conclude that the human race is all that remains of the Forerunner. It's incredibly ironic, especially when one considers how the Covenant have essentially worshipped Forerunner technology and, at the same time, are driven by their dogmatic beliefs to eradicate the human race. *And let's not forget, the human race is believed to have come into origin in Africa, before migrating to Mesopatamia, where civilization began. -Chickenman 00:01, 23 March 2007 (UTC) If you find all the terminals it states that the Forerunners had the Mantle of Guardianship for your galaxy and found a special race (humans) choosing to safe them from the rings firing and just for the record when Sparks tells the Chief "that you are Forerunner" he's saying that the Chief has taken on "the Mantle of Guardianship" because he not just fighting to save humanity but for all life in the galaxy like the Forerunners before him --MCDBBlits 19:55, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Forerunners in the Ark? It is also believed, though this is purely speculative, that the Ark may have sheltered the Forerunners after Halo's first use, which then evolved into humanity. In the Bible, God floods the Earth to cleanse it of all life, which has grown evil and wicked. However, he saves a group of righteous humans and two of of all animals by telling them to build and seek refuge in a ship, called the Ark. Thus it is a possibility that in Halo, the Ark is a structure or device that shields those using it from the effects of the rings' activation and the Flood. The humans on Earth might have descended from those who were protected by the Ark during the first activation of the rings. This theory is purely speculative of course. Ark is a forerunner ship? Another speculative opinion assrets that the Ark is a forerunner ship which would jump into slipspace at the time of the activation of the seven Halo rings, thus removing the occupants from mass genocide that would purge the galaxy of all sentient life. *We know from Halo: Ghosts of Onyx that this cannot be the case, as the Onyx Instilsation was the doorway to the Forerunner Construct of Shield World. This is the "Shield" to the Halo rings "Sword," Unless at the center of the ark is possibly another enterance to the Shield World. --Simaster 03:31, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Halo inside earth? Some people have speculated that there is a halo inside the earth itself, The designs on the outside of the halos, the rings things look exactly like the ark structure, and that the forerunner ship is the key to unlock the halo, or installation 01 the first ring.--Darth nexes 20:23, 15 November 2006 (UTC) The Ark in Ghosts of Onyx I personally believe the Mini-Dyson Sphere / Halo Bomb Shelter is the ark. it does make sense, considering that it's the only thing in the galaxy that can keep them safe from something that can wipe out all sentient life (Sound familiar? Noah's ark. -VikedaL, profile available at wikipedia. :Except that the storyboard says Ark. --Dragonclaws 02:15, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :So? think it could have been a recieveing beacon from the Sphere or something? it doesn't say The Ark, it says earth_ark_09 -V ::A Dyson sphere is a sphere, the thing in question is decidably not. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:33, 3 April 2007 (UTC) The only thing about that is that the Forerunners had a "Shield" and a "Sword." The Ark would be the sword. The "Halo Bomb Shelter" would logically be the shield. It can defend against Halo. What if the Mini-Dyson Sphere is the prototype Ark as the thing in the Halo 3 trailer is the same basic design as the entry to the Mini-Dyson Sphere just on a bigger scale -- MCDBBlits 19:20, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Flash of Light What if that huge flash of light was being angled towards the moon to awaken the ark there. What if it was some sort of signal or pulse laser communication to a different planet.--Halo3Halo3 Intresting very possible but maybe it's just the power of this thing activating. :We'll have to wait and see. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:32, 3 April 2007 (UTC) The Ark or Ark *Talk pages keep disappearing, including the Reach talk page and the Ark talk page. i've posted valid arguments on some things in both articles, and the day after i post them, they disappear. odd. Vikedal 01:48, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*The vandal you refer to is User:RelentlessRecusant who on 16:58, 9 December 2006 moved the article "The Ark" to "Ark" but didn't move the Talk page with comments on it. -- Esemono 04:19, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Vote for Article Name *Change to The Ark (2) *Change to Ark (4) *Change to The Ark - Now I propose that this be reversed as "The Ark" is a better name for the article -- Esemono 04:19, 17 December 2006 (UTC) *Agreed The Ark--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 05:30, 17 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' - there is never a "the" in the article name, as per Wikipedia standards! -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant '''] 20:16, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*Halopedia is not Wikipedia. -- Esemono 03:02, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *Why does it matter if they redirect to each other anyway?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 23:00, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*Besides broken redirects, it's not really a big issue. This vote is more to prevent users from switching it back and forth every couple of weeks. If there is a consensus then we can point to this vote and say this article title has been deemed "The Ark" or "Ark" -- Esemono 03:02, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::I would like to remind my esteemed colleagues that Wikipedia is the basis of all Wikias, and its guidelines are upheld by many Wikias, including the greatest in size of them all: Wookieepedia. Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant ] 03:39, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::*Again Halopedia IS NOT wikipedia or Wookiepedia for that matter -- Esemono 23:10, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'''The Ark Simply because it's the name of the object O_o. As much as wikipedia standards say "No The in the title", this is halopedia, not wikipedia. Vikedal 19:28, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' Not because of Wikipedia, but because it's simpler. To have an article say "Why, the Ark, of course." is more natural than "Why, The Ark, of course." --Dragonclaws 19:42, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' I change my mind, it should be Ark because "The" is not part of the name. The Master Chief dosnt have "The" in the name of the article, so neither should the Ark.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 09:04, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :*Master Chief doesn't have a The because it's his rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, not The Master Chief Petty Officer. ::*I know...but they kind of use it to refer to him now! And in the third person its "the Master Chief" and the same goes for "the Ark". So ergo the page should be called Ark--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 20:55, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :::to cover his snickering at John's sudden vote change... SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:52, 26 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' Its jus the way things should be.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 21:01, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :::Ark i don't think the "The" is neccessary. -- SpecOps306 04:40, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::: I'd just like to bring up the quote from spiderman. He said "It's spiderman not the spiderman." Fork 23:36, 4 April 2007 (UTC) *'Ark' - The is an adjective that doesn't belong in titles. If I am sereaching for the Master Chief or the Arbiter, I don't put halo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Arbiter, I just put halo.wikia.com/wiki/Arbiter. You'll note that when we talk about the Master Chief or the Arbiter, we talk about t'he Master Chief, not '''T'he Master Chief. Its the same with the Ark. We talk about 't'he Ark not 'T'he Ark.--'''RotBrandon 04:36, 11 January 2007 (UTC) picture name does anyone notice that the sketch of the ark at the bottom of the page says "Earth_Ark"? and that it says "Chief/Dervish(the arbiter?)" something to think about :p lol- SPARTAN-410 I noticed that too and was about to post the same thing. Possible choice level or a clue that the Arbiter is going to return with a diffrent name.[[User:Darth Gree|'Envy']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'Skull']] 00:17, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :"Dervish" was the old name for "Arbiter" that Bungie changed to be politically correct. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:22, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Ark Location If the Ark is truly is the structure on Earth, it is not on Mombasa Island, or even Mombasa mainland. It is because the Ark is completely outside the city boundary. I say this is because of what can be concluded from the Halo 3 trailer. In the trailer, the remains of a harp type cable-stayed bridge, similar Kilindini bridge, can be seen. Studying the surrounding terrain, it can be noted that this is not Kilindini bridge, and the Ark is 1-2 km away. Further more, there is a dirt road, (there are no dirt roads in Mombasa); except for the rubble in immediate vicinity of Master Chief, there is no evidence of that there had ever been human built structures; and finaly, there is a different geography and natural flora. The uncovering of the Ark is unrelated to the slipspace detonation caused by Regret's Flagship. :Good point. FYI, the structures in the distance are bridge-like, but are actually parts of the giant tower that fell when Regret's explosion destroyed the base. --Dragonclaws(talk) 11:12, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Wondering about Ark... Human history began, as far as we can tell, in Africa. Maybe Earth was a last-ditch emergency option. If the rings were fired, and the Forerunner didn't make it to the "Shield worlds", perhaps they left early forms of themselves and other animals on Earth, to hopefully reattain the Forerunner's legacy. Maybe? Similarity to structure on High Charity Doesn't this structure that most assume is the Ark look just like a structure on High Charity? If you look at a picture of the entire city/planetoid of High Charity, you can see a similar-looking structure on the end opposite the broken half with the light/energy-spire. Whelk 20:52, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Yeah I have sceen something like that is the game way below the level High Charity. Odd.Trooper117 22:04, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Time Gate Perhaps the Ark contains some means of time-travel, allowing the Forerunners to travel to the future where the Flood has been starved to death. “This is how it all begins. Just in time to once again dance on the knife-edge of oblivion, to re-live what the Halos had hoped to destroy and more. For two enemies now stand where before there was only one. The fate we escaped a fate we may relive. I almost convinced myself that no one was listening, that the waves of the past had rolled through once again, but a chance remains to change the Universe anew. Learn of our past. Take these keys and dip from the wells of history. Perhaps there are others of us you may find how to save us all.” Ark on earth? Could the Ark be the forerunner structure on earth in the trailer? The Ark is said to be the place where one can remotely activate the rings, thus destroying all sentient life. As the forerunner structure seems to activate on earth in the Halo 3 trailer you hear Cortana say; 'This is the way the world ends' meaning this is how all life is destroyed; by activating the rings from the Ark, and that the forerunner ship is the key to activating it. --Arbiter117 Server 05/ forerunners aren't humans In server 05 they alluded to the fact that the ark was meant to save the humans from the halos. Interesting concept.AJ 03:01, 18 August 2007 (UTC) What if the ark is actully Earth, and that it projects some kind of Halo-proof shield over the planet. That would be kind of impossible seeing as how its in the ground. AJ 22:25, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Just because it's in the ground, doesn't mean it can't be uncovered. The Forerunners were technologically advanced. They could have found a way to make it work. I see your point. But I don't believe that the ark is actually Earth. Because in Server 05 they said that the inhabitants of this world need to be researched; they may hold answers to our own secrets; this building may save them; it will be a wonderful world.Please note that this is not a direct quote. The building is the Ark, the inhabitants are humans, and "this world" is Earth. So, in turn, the forerunners cannot be humans, but the forerunners favored humans. One of my friends came up with a point that maybe humans were saved to get the forerunners out of the Ark. Just sayin. AJ 22:41, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I'm saying the ark was meant to preserve the humans for eventual study. Interesting theory. So you are saying that the forerunners treated humans like the flood? AJ 22:45, 18 August 2007 (UTC) No, I'm saying they created a temporary safe zone to keep the humans alive during the halo activation. Maybe they saw a potential in the humans to discover and take over the Forerunners "empire". Sort of like picking a successor to a company before you quit, or in this case, die. hmm. interesting. My personal theroy is that the Ark was made to save humans and the forerunners were grooming humans to take thier place in the galaxy after the flood were gone... which agrees with your theory. AJ 22:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I think a lot of people can learn from our knowledge here. This isn't so much about knowledge as it is interpretation of facts. I just brought up a valid fact and we conversed over it. AJ 22:56, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Whatever. We supplied them with viewpoints to make their own theories with. That's all. Here is the quote: The anomalous world is in a perilous location beyond the line. {The secrets it holds must be preserved.} {Plans within plans within plans} The inhabitants; these unique denizens, must be researched. They may hold answers to our own mysteries. {What irony that we discovered this treasure, only at the end of things.} {But what fortune that we still had time to save them.} The thing we built on that world will vouchsafe their lives, {But perhaps one day it will be used for its intended purpose.} If the plan succeeds, and they are saved, it will be a good world. If the plan fails, {And the adversary succeeds,} it will remain an enigma forever {With no-one left to reclaim it.} We can learn guess the following: 1) Earth was beyond the line of the Halo's but the Forerunners thought it was uninhabited. There are secrets there that most be preserved. The inhabitants, humans, must be studied (meaning Forerunners are not humans). The Ark protected us, but it had another true purpose. My guess is Bungie is saying another Biblical references: The Ark saved us from the Flood. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:13, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I can see that. Thanx for the qoute. I just watched episode 5 for the like 6th time. AJ 23:15, 18 August 2007 (UTC) This totally blows a hol in my theory. Oh well. I know this mentioned above, but do you think that the "thing" is a portal to the same micro-dyson sphere in Ghosts of Onyx. This would mean that the two functions are teleportation and activation of the Halos forerunner theory My theory is that the forerunners created the flood as a way to become immortal. But something went horribly wrong, the flood developed sentient consciousness and became a parasitecitic void. The forerunners inishal goal was to keep peace in the universe, but over time they became more manlvent. Until they created an omnipotent empire that sought to conquer the galaxy. After they created the flood, their leaders realized they could rule the galaxy with the flood. They constructed the seven halos, shield world, and the ARK to not control, but RELEACE the flood, and then use the ark to destroy most of the flood. when seven halos fire, the blast carries cells of flood DNA, so all sentient beings within three radii are turned to flood. The ARK itself is actually control center/weapon, first the ark signals all seven halos, then when the ARK fires, the rings magnify the ark's blast to destroy the flood. They also made it so that the halos must be on standby phase, the act of onyx being active, and the "KEY" be used to actvate the ARK.--Admiral Sozai Nexes FLEETCOMM 01:35, 28 August 2007 (UTC) The forerunners said that the flood have an extragalatical orgin, and they are confused by them in Iris. They did not create the flood. Terin 13:50, 5 September 2007 (UTC) ARG Coordinates The article says no location has been released by Bungie but during the course of the ARG we've gotten coordinates to a giant area near Mount Kilimanjaro, which has a giant basin at the top of it. I don't have the coordinates, but was wondering, why are they missing? Cody2526 07:06, 2 September 2007 (UTC) A theory What if the Ark and that thing mentioned in GoO are the same. Like a teleporter. What if the Forerunners build the Ark as a portal for humans to go through to the sheild world and in the sheild world is the place to activate all the Halos. Really why would you go somewhere to active all the Halos if you would be destroyed too. It just doesn't make sense.Trooper117 22:08, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :The Ark is over 3 radii out from the galactic centre - well beyond any of the Halo's firing range. That's the point of it - to act as the safe control centre to nuke the galaxy if the need arose and safeguard any sentient species with promise who would otherwise be within the firing range of the Halos.